


The Octopus's Garden Conflict

by Miriadis



Category: Octopus's Garden - The Beatles (Song), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ringo Starr, Based on a Beatles Song, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Internal Conflict, Top Ringo Starr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadis/pseuds/Miriadis
Summary: A draft my friend Kyan wrote for a school project, enjoy.





	The Octopus's Garden Conflict

‘’GUYS, GUYS, LOOK!’’ Ringo shouted as he came running into the recording studio. ‘’I WROTE A SONG!” He looked really happy and proud of himself. ‘’Well that’s great Ringo! Can you show it to us?’’ George said, proud of his friend. ‘’Of course!’’ Ringo replied. George looked at the piece of paper, John and Paul looking over his shoulder. It was a song about an octopus. ‘’Wow Ringo, this is really good. I’m proud of you!’’ George said as he gave the piece of paper to John and Paul. ‘’So, please tell me, ‘’John said ‘’Why the fuck is it about and octopus and wanting to come into his garden?’’   
‘’Because I liked it, and I like octopuses.’’ Ringo said, kind of hurt by John’s question. ‘’Ringo, don’t take this the wrong way, but we’re not making a song out of this.’’ Paul said. ‘’Oh please shut up Paul.’’ George said, coming to the defense of Ringo. ‘’He’s allowed to write songs too. I say we put it on our new album.’’  
‘’I agree with Paul. It’s really childish and doesn’t fit the rest of the music.’’ John said to the others. ‘’I don’t think it’s childish at all.’’ Ringo said. ‘’Sometimes we all want to escape the real world, and want to go to a magical place where nobody can find us.’’  
‘’That’s right Ringo, I think it’s a beautiful song with a great meaning behind it.’’ George said. ‘’That might be so, but it’s a children’s song. This is a serious rock ‘n roll album, and I don’t think a children’s song will fit the album.’’ John said, admittedly kind of impressed Ringo was able to put meaning into a song. ‘’Just let him have one song on the damn album for God’s sake.’’ George said, now getting kind of upset at the lack of help from his friends. ‘’Well, I do kind of like it now that I think about it. Maybe we can give it a shot y’know. See how it turns out.’’ Paul said.   
‘’Thanks Paul, I’m glad you changed your mind.’’ Ringo said, looking really happy. The three turned to John, who still isn’t cooperating. ‘’Come on John, just give it a chance.’’ George said, begging his friend to reconsider. ‘’It’ll turn out lovely, I just know it.’’ John was kind of driven into a corner. ‘’Oh for fuck’s sake fine but no more takes of Maxwell’s Silver Hammer or I’m thrashing the studio.’’ He finally said. ‘’YES THANK YOU JOHN I PROMISE IT’LL BE GOOD!’’ Ringo exclaimed, with a giant smile on his face. He ran over to the piano, and started playing. George helped Ringo with writing the music.


End file.
